


How to Spend Your Time When You're the Only One Not Invited: Written by Keith Kogane

by realityisiron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Season 3 Spoilers, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisiron/pseuds/realityisiron
Summary: What ever shall Keith do now that he's not participating in the next planning meeting at the Castle?~ ~ ~ ~ ~Written for Voltron NSFW Week day 3: secrets.





	How to Spend Your Time When You're the Only One Not Invited: Written by Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dorky little idea because I couldn't resist. I posted this on my Tumblr ages ago and forgot to put it here. Whoops.

It was a relief to have someone replace Keith in the meetings.

The paladins and Allura had worried they would offend Keith when they talked to him about his behavior in the meeting back when Shiro was missing and their allies had asked after the Black Paladin. But Keith was all too happy to be free of the politics and the constant reminder of Voltron. Quitting the meetings had been his idea. That remained true even upon Shiro’s return, where talk of who the true Black Paladin was came up more than Keith cared for. Best to just keep out of the meetings even with Shiro back, before he pissed everyone off again with his… possibly standoffish and aggressive nature.

Everyone thought it’d be smooth sailing with Shiro taking Keith’s long empty seat at the table.

But maybe the chair was cursed, because Shiro sure was acting odd.

The meeting didn’t involve their new allies, just Kolivan and some of the higher ranking Blade members. Shiro needed to be brought up to speed on all the new dynamics their young coalition was dealing with before they just plunged him into the thick of it.

Still, maybe it was all a little too much for Shiro, because his human hand was curled into a fist on the table surface where it had started the meeting casually resting. His eyes remained trained on Allura, but Hunk didn’t miss the fine tremor in Shiro’s shoulders - so small, not even always there. He’d seen panic attacks before and was now intent on watching Shiro like a hawk.

“I know we have Voltron and the Castle, but has there been any thought to expanding our fleet? You’ve mentioned that three of the planet-based allies have offered troops,” Shiro started, scrolling through his tablet with his metal hand, looking over leader profiles. “But if we don’t have many land battles, and many missions are done in small stealth teams-” Shiro paused, fingers flexing “we might not be able to maximize their potential without more ships.”

Allura turned to Pidge to check numbers and resources, but Hunk kept his focus.

Something was up with Shiro. His eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip. It only lasted a second, could’ve been anything as minor as him trying to hide a yawn or will away a small headache, but Hunk couldn’t help but wonder.

“Hunk?” Damn.

Hunk dragged his attention from Shiro, meeting Allura’s bright and expectant gaze. “Yes princess?”

“Shiro raises a fair point on our limited ships, but if we look into crafting them, we’ll need more crystals. Do we have a status report on the Balmeran collective? Last we spoke, Slav was locating the other Balmeras to create a communication system and integrate an inventory of the minable crystals. But how is it going on the surface? Does Shay think it’ll put too much stress on the former Galra Balmeras?”

Damn. There went Hunk’s plan to keep an eye on Shiro, especially if he was going to be talking about the Balmera situation for the next ten minutes.

The meeting went on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Topics changed.

“Kolivan’s scouts have been investigating the situation with Mira’s belt, seeing if any of the pirates that hide out there are willing to come out and negotiate with us. The asteroid field is thick and nearly impossible to handle, the largest one in this sector, and we should be able to use it to our advantage-”

Allura continued speaking, but Pidge was no longer paying attention. At the sound of what had to be a snicker and a muttered phrase, her eyes snapped from the projected map to Shiro’s direction. But all she found was a slightly pink Shiro, coughing quietly. After a few ticks, he slowly pressed into the back of his seat with a low groan.

He’d been doing that a lot.

That was the sixth time. Ninth time for him to make a rather out-of-character sound if she included the three instances he cleared his throat.

Pidge may or may not have been counting.

“Shiro, are you feeling okay?” she murmured, turning the laptop to record what Allura said next.

The flush of his skin was unmistakable from how close she was sitting, and his noises were even less so.

“I’m fine,” Shiro croaked, swallowing hard. For the first five minutes of the meeting, Pidge might’ve believed that. But twenty minutes in had given plenty of time for her to see him shift and cough and shiver enough to know otherwise.

He went to give her that reassuring smile he was infamous for, but he was met with a flat stare. Disbelief, signature Pidge style.

“Right,” she whispered back. “And Lance has a chance with Allura. If you’re sick, you can leave the meeting, you know. We can go over this again later.”

Shiro’s gray eyes fell to the floor, front teeth rolling his bottom lip. Odd. “I can make it through the meeting,” he replied, voice just as soft if not a little strained. “This is important. I’ll-” his face went tight, and he cleared his throat again. “I’ll rest after, I promise.”

Pidge sighed, turning off the laptop’s automatic functions as she returned her focus to the discussion. “Fine,” she conceded.

The meeting went on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And then the meeting ended.

Most everyone stood up and began to trickle out of the room, many other things to address in their busy schedules, repairs to be made, training regimens to run.

Except Shiro and Lance.

Pidge and Hunk had exchanged looks, probably some silent language they’d developed from working on every bit of tech in the castle together. Hunk hadn’t looked satisfied with whatever Pidge must’ve communicated, but the two left with everyone else.

Lance, however, seemed to have missed the message that Shiro was “sick” and needed to be left alone.

“Hey Shiro.”

And the fact that he sounded like a kicked puppy as he approached didn’t help Shiro feel less guilty about deceiving all of them. Though it was admittedly hard to feel very guilty at all when his brain couldn’t get past the mouth on his cock under the table.

“You uh… I didn’t wanna say anything during the meeting but you kind of seemed out of it. Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine, Lance. I just… I just  _need a minute_ ,” Shiro ground out through his teeth, a pointed remark to the person between his legs, not to the extremely concerned and marginally confused Lance. The mouth around his shaft paused, as did the hand cupping his balls. “My head’s been… a little all over the place” a soft, nearly inaudible chuckle from the secret peanut gallery beneath the table “and this was all… a lot for me right now. I’ll admit I’ve been feeling out of it. But it’s fine. I’m glad to be back here doing this.” Shiro even risked twisting in his chair to look up at Lance and give him his award-winning bullshit smile, the one that usually did the trick to reassure everyone that he was fine.

Lance furrowed his brow and frowned. “Alright. Just… just know that we’re here for you, man,” he murmured.

The hand digging into Shiro’s left thigh, keeping his legs spread, went tight. Sensing a “good-bye” no doubt, an opening to get back to business.

Shiro’s expression softened. “I know. I appreciate it Lance. If something’s really wrong, I promise I’ll tell everyone. I think I just need a bit of an adjustment period, is all. Nothing for you to worry about.”

Lance nodded. “Alright. Well, if you’re gonna stay here and… do whatever you need to do, I’m gonna go talk to Keith and make sure he’s not super pissed about not being at the meeting. Make sure we’re still good and we don’t magically hate each other again because he wasn’t at the meeting. Cause that would suck.”

There it was. There was the good-bye he’d been waiting for. The mouth on Shiro’s dick started up again, grazing teeth ever-so-gently along sensitive skin, making Shiro jolt in his seat.

Except Lance was still standing there, probably waiting for Shiro to do the normal polite thing and wish him luck on that encounter.

Yup, this tiny beat of silence was supposed to be the last stretch, Shiro’s final words.

And then his entire dick was being swallowed down.

Immediately Shiro’s metal hand dug into the table edge, and he felt it crack beneath his fingers.

No, no, no, he was so close. When had he gotten this close to cumming? He’d been kind of fine and then- shit, the bastard was fucking  _swallowing_ around the head of his cock. Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_. He was racing towards the edge and he was not ready. Not. Ready.

No. Shiro could do this. “Do you know where Keith is?” he asked, a slight tremble to his voice.

What the actual fuck? Why was he prolonging this conversation? Those were  _not_ the words that were supposed to come out of his mouth. He was supposed to say “oh, good luck finding him, see you later”, and then orgasm the instant Lance left the room.

Apparently Lance didn’t pick up on the panic, because he just snorted. “No way. He’s a bitch to find in the castle so I’m gonna just cheat and use the sensors.”

Wait what? Shiro’s brain was short-circuiting. Lance was turning away from him, walking towards a panel in the wall, and Shiro slumped in his seat, desperately trying to hold on for dear life and not cum in front of Lance. The person beneath the table was growing bolder now that they could hear the last intruder walking away. The hand holding his thigh slid up and under his shirt as their mouth eased off - just a bit, not nearly enough to keep Shiro from climaxing.

“Like, he could be off on level seventy-billion of the gladiator, but he could also be brooding on one of the hundred floors of this place and I’m not about to search all of it. Bless this castle ship and it’s all knowing ways.” With a loud slap, Lance lazily put his hand to one of the control panels in the meeting wall.

He was about to have the castle scan for Keith.

And Shiro knew what it would tell him.

“Hey Castle, look for Keith’s signa-”

“ _Lance_.” Shiro hadn’t meant for his voice to sound like it came out of a porno, honest, but the hand under his shirt had reached his left nipple, and it was pinching, tweaking, rolling the nub between roughened finger pads. His hips were undulating despite his best efforts and the entire act was crumbling and some deep part of him was absolutely  _thrilled_. “If K-Keith didn’t tell you where he was-” a hiss escaped him as that hand raked uneven nails over the sensitive nipple and down his chest “then he probably doesn’t want to be found.”

Almost passable.

Almost enough.

But then Shiro whimpered despite himself.

One suspicious sound too many.

“Look, Shiro, I know you said it was fine and everything literally two minutes ago but I can’t help but feel-  _oh_.”

Everybody went still; Shiro’s hips froze, the mouth and the hand went slack, and Lance stopped right beside Shiro’s chair.

Which gave him the perfect view of the hand obviously shoved up Shiro’s shirt, of Shiro’s bright red face, of every part of him from the crotch down being so carefully hidden beneath the table.

Somewhere, a Christmas tree was jealous of how bright Lance’s eyes were, sparkling with unadulterated glee. “Well, well, well,” Lance purred, not bothering to smother his grin, “guess you found something to do during the meeting after all, Keith.” 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I've got [tumblr](https://realityisiron.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
